


Afterlife with You (Danny x Alex)

by FangirlOfMany57



Category: London Spy
Genre: Declarations Of Love, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Sad Ending, What Have I Done, danny loves alex and you won't convince me otherwise, sorta angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:05:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfMany57/pseuds/FangirlOfMany57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hopeless romantics have big ideas for love, and Danny won't give up trying to change Alex's mind in believing they'll still be together beyond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterlife with You (Danny x Alex)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this is my first EVER ficlet of London Spy. I would have tried to post this up sooner or write more but when you have such an angsty love story somehow all of your work just turns out sad. But I got really inspired by the idealogy behind Cloud Atlas and stuff so I kinda wanted to incorporate it here? Anyways I hope you all like it , do leave a comment or such if you want to :D

The idea of an afterlife excited Danny. He would have lived the life of another person, but it was him; and would experience an entire different world and time. Now, surely anyone would have been excited about that thought. But not Alex of course. The whole ideation was considered childish, or not so much of that but more of unrealistic view of what happens when someone dies. Maybe he viewed as such as it has never really crossed his mind before, and when Danny proposed the whole idea, the first thing he did was to analyse it with pure logic and facts. Of course, Danny just sat on the bed in silence, listening to his lover branch out all the possible reasons that why the very concept of an afterlife would just be a myth created to trick people into thinking that death wasn’t as bad as it seemed. Danny just couldn’t help it. Yes, maybe because he was a hopeless romantic in hopes of living life in a not-so-perfect world, and that maybe something that has been seen so tragic would not be so bad. In all honesty, if the concept really was something to believe in, Danny would choose it any day. After all that he has seen and done, there was nothing that he wanted to do more in this world than to simply leave everything and start anew. But doing that was hard, and though a dreamer, he knew that at many junctions of his life he had to be realistic.   
It wasn’t a selfish dream, of course. Danny would want to take Alex away with him too. Already shooting down the thought of soulmates, Danny wasn’t much surprised when Alex didn’t agree on the afterlife. But it has never deterred him from convincing Alex that somewhere within him, there was a part that always wished they were able to believe in such and Alex couldn’t deny, but only let a small smile ghost upon his lips and his letting his eyes burn into the soul of his partner; the silence in the air says it all. It was these little topics that allowed Danny to know more about Alex; little bits of thoughts and some readable expressions that he adds to his mental collection to memorise and review. There was like a pin board, etched on the wall of his mind where all little snapshots of memories he made with Alex was pinned up, displayed for him to bask in its beauty. The first time they made love, the first time Alex said “I love you”, the first time Danny told him the big secret of his past and how he met Scottie and so much more. And now, he had another memory to keep. The infinite details of Alex’s face as he begins describing his point of view. Odd thing to keep track, but there were so many rare occasions that Danny got to just study his lover’s face in full detail. Everything was accounted for, from the crinkles that his face made to his lips which form different shapes when he spoke. He wondered whether in another life, will he meet Alex again? A lover, a friend, or just anyone that had the same characteristics that this man he was so in love with possessed. 

“What is on your mind?” Alex asked, his tender voice breaking the comforting silence of the room and snapping Danny out of his thoughts. Smiling, Danny leaned in for a small kiss; allowing his lips to simply linger and his eye lids flutter close. He felt Alex’s hands slowly reaching up to cup his face gently, the brush of his fingers against his skin gave him goose bumps with his stomach feeling all light. Pulling away gently, Danny allowed himself to lean his forehead against the opposites. “Nothing,” he mumbled before continuing, “I love you, Alex.” “I love you, too.” And so the last declarations of love marked the night before everything came crashing down; Alex nowhere to be found, suspected to be murdered and Danny losing himself altogether. 

Gathering the ashes from the mementos of Alex of which he kept and just burned on the sands where Alex and him used to settle down by when going for a walk or adventure, he cupped them in his pale trembling hands and slowly made his way into the freezing lake. The bright sun rays have yet to kiss the earth, and all that surrounded Danny was just a sad blue-grey hue of light from the morning sky. At around waist depth, he slowly let the ashes onto the water surface, watching them float away slowly as the natural current of the water brought them far away from him. He couldn’t hold back the sob the emitted from him, the tears flowing down his face like there was no tomorrow. And true did that metaphor meant for Danny, for there will be no tomorrow; as he walked in deeper and deeper the only thought that kept playing in his mind was that he’ll meet someone like Alex in the afterlife, he was sure of it.

And there stood nearby but hidden, was Alex watching his lover drown in sorrow. He was unable to do anything, circumstances were such but he did keep a promise in mind as he walked away, his heart aching. And that was when their paths cross again somewhere, in another life, that things would be different. He was sure that he’ll meet Danny again. His lover assured him so; he didn’t even feel the bullet pierce through his skull, thinking about seeing Danny again.


End file.
